dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bender of Water (3.5e Class)
--> Bender of Water Those who bend water are the only benders who can heal people. Apart from that ability, Benders of Water have excellent offensive and defensive capabilities. Making a Bender of Water Benders of Water are capable ranged combatants and decent secondary healers. Abilities: Dexterity is good for attack rolls, and Constitution is nice for health. Wisdom determines any saving throws that Benders of Water provide. That said, all ability scores are useful for being a character with ability outside of straight combat. Races: Races with contact to water are much more likely to have members who bend water than races that live in arid desert environments. Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: 3d4×10 gp (75). Starting Age: As Sorcerer. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Bender of Water. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Benders of Water are proficient with simple weapons, and light armor but not any type of shield. Saving Throws: The DC for any saving throw for the Bender of Water's abilities are equal to 10 + the Bender of Water's Wisdom modifier + half the Bender of Water's class level. : The Bender of Water gets a +1 bonus to Bending level at night, and an additional +2 bonus to Bending level if there is a full moon out at night. : The Bender of Water can lift and manipulate a total of 2^x pounds of water, where x is her Bending level, and hold it in place or move it up to 15 ft/round as a move action. She can freeze or melt any water she is manipulating in this manner as a swift action. She can only manipulate water within Close range. : The Bender of Water gains a variety of abilities. All Bending abilities require two free hands and somatic components (broad arm and leg movements), unless stated otherwise. Sustaining a bend is a standard action. The Bender of Water's Bending level is equal to her Bender of Water level. : Some Bends allow a trap save to resist. To roll a trap save, roll equal to or less than your current health percentage + the relevant save modifier - the Bender's Bending level on a d100. Minor Bends: * Slicing: The Bender of Water can manipulate water to form a sharp edge which she can use to attack enemies or objects. Treat this bend as a ranged attack with a range increment of 5ft which deals 1d8 points of damage plus an additional 1d8 points of damage every fourth Bending level after first (4th, 8th, 12th, etc.) and has a 18-20/x2 critical. As a full round action, the Bender of Water may make a number of additional Slice attacks as allowed by her Base Attack Bonus. Performing this bend requires at least a half gallon of water to be within the reach of the Bender of Water. * Jetstream: The Bender of Water can throw water she has lifted at opponents to make ranged attacks. Treat this as a ranged attack with a range increment of 20ft which deals 1d6 points of bludgeoning damage plus an additional 1 point of bludgeoning damage for every 20 gallons of water used to make the attack. Treat this as a ranged Bull Rush against the target of this bend, with the Bender of Water adding half her Bender level to a Wisdom based strength check in place of her normal check. The defender adds a +4 bonus for each size category larger than Medium or a -4 penalty for each size category smaller than Medium. The defender gets a +4 bonus if he has more than two legs or is otherwise exceptionally stable (such as a dwarf). * Ice Spikes: The Bender of Water can use ice she has lifted by hurling shards of ice at her opponents in a 20ft line. Targets within the area of this bend are entitled to a reflex save to take half damage. Ice Spikes deals 1d6 points of piercing damage plus an additional 1d6 points of piercing damage for every 20 gallons of water used to make the attack. This is a standard action that requires at least 10 gallons of water. * Encase in Ice: This Bend can only be taken if the Bender of Water already knows "Smash". The Bender of Water successfully hits a medium target with a Smash attack containing at least 100 gallons of water (quadruple for every size category the target is larger than Medium, half for every size category the target is smaller than Medium), she may immediately freeze that water into ice, encasing the target. If the target fails a Reflex save, he becomes completely incapable of moving, although a successful Strength check (DC 5 + 1 for every 20 gallons of water used as part of the bend) as a full round actions is sufficient to break free. This bend may also be used against enemies who are completely enveloped in water for any reason. Encase in Ice cannot be used more than once per round. A Reflex Trap Save is permitted for the target to resist being encased in ice. A successful Trap Save leaves the target standing on one side of a block of ice (their choice of side). * Bubble: The Bender of Water can prevent any loose water from entering within close range (or a shorter distance, if desired). This can be initiated or maintained with a swift action. Forcefully thrown water can still enter within this bubble, although any damage or effect caused by that water is halved. * Heal: The Bender of Water can use water to heal injuries to herself and others. She can heal wounds (her own or those of others) by touch. Each day she can heal a total number of hit points of damage equal to her Bender level × her Wisdom bonus. For example, a 7th-level Bender of Water with a 16 Wisdom (+3 bonus) can heal 21 points of damage per day. A Bender of Water may choose to divide her healing among multiple recipients, and she doesn’t have to use it all at once. Using Heal is a standard action that requires at least one gallon of water within the reach of the Bender of Water. * Gather Water: The Bender of Water can obtain water from inanimate plants, sweat, her own blood (or the blood of those she touches), and the air. In general, 5 cubic feet of air can produce 1/4 gallon of water, but only half as much in arid or dry environments. Performing this bend requires a move action. * Ice Wall: The Bender of Water can turn the water she's levitating, and free water within 10' of its desired location, into a wall of ice 1 foot thick as an immediate action. Note that ice has 3 hp/inch of thickness, and hardness 12. * Block (''passive):'' The Bender of Water gets a +2 shield bonus to AC while levitating at least 20 gallons of water within her square. She gains an additional +1 to her shield bonus granted from the use of this ability every fourth Bending level after first (4th, 8th, 12th, etc.) * Fog: The Bender of Water can turn up to 1 gallon of water per Bending level within Close range into fog. 1 gallon of water becomes one 5' cube of fog. Fog prevents sight as obscuring mist. * Tentacles: The Bender of Water shields her arms with tentacles of water that provide a +1 bonus to Grapple checks per Bending level. Maintaining these tentacles is a swift action, but creating them is a standard action that requires at least 25 pounds of water. * Form of the Octopus: The Bender of Water surrounds herself with a ring of water from which sprout eight tentacles of water. This ring occupies the same space as the Bender of Water and threatens opponents within a 10ft reach. The Bender of Water and can take up to eight attacks of opportunity per round with the Bender of Water's attack bonus. These attacks deal 1d8 points of bludgeoning damage (+1d6 per three Bending levels). Creating, maintaining and utilizing Form of the Octopus is a full-round action which requires at least 150 gallons of water. * Water Walk (''passive):'' The Bender of Water has mastered the art of holding herself aloft upon the surface of a body of water. She may move up to half her speed across the surface of water while using Water Walk. The Bender of Water may use this ability to stand on water which she is manipulating, provided that she lifts at least 20 gallons of water and succeeds on a DC 20 balance check to avoid loosing her balance and falling prone * Ice Claws: The Bender of Water can sheathe her fingers in claws made of ice. Any unarmed attacks she makes with her hands deal an additional 1d6 points of cold damage plus 1d6 points of additional cold damage every fourth Bending level after first (4th, 8th, 12th, etc.) Major Bends: * Tidal Wave: With a standard action, the Bender of Water can raise a swell of water with a height equal to her Bending level or less, and a length not greater than 10' per Bending level. She can then move that wave up to 5' per Bending level as a standard action. Targets hit by the wave must make a Fortitude save or be brought with it. A Reflex Trap Save is permitted for the target to resist being knocked into a dangerous spot, such as in a whirlpool, falling off a cliff, or in a cage. A successful Trap Save stops the target at the edge of that spot. * Bend Elemental: The Bender of Water can bend water, vines, or seaweed around herself to form a giant dangerous monster that must be destroyed before damage can be dealt to her. Treat this as an alternate form ability, although destroying her in the alternate form returns her to her normal form with an amount of nonlethal damage equal to the amount of damage the alternate form suffered. Monsters bent out of water as Water Elementals with HD equal to her Bending level. Treat monsters bent out of vines or seaweed as Tendriculosi without the Swallow Whole ability with HD equal to her Bending level. * Long Distance Bending (''passive):'' The Bender of Water becomes adept at manipulating water further than normal. She treats all her bends as having the range descriptor Close being changed to Medium for the purposes of determining the range of her bending abilities. * Sense Water (''passive):'' The Bender of Water can sense and pinpoint all water within Close range (Medium if she has "Long Distance Bending"). Among other things, this lets her automatically notice living creatures (or other beings that contain water) and ignore concealment against them. If it's raining or underwater, she can ignore movement penalties for being blind. * Distortion Effect: The Bender of Water can bend water around herself in layers, using refraction to make herself invisible. Activating this is a full round action that requires 100 gallons of water (quadruple for every size category larger than Medium, and half for every size category smaller than medium). It takes a move action to sustain this ability. While she is using this ability, the Bender of Water and all of her equipment are invisible. Bend Invention: Imaginative characters can invent new bends, with DM supervision. Keep in mind that it is difficult to manipulate water that is beyond close range, and controlling water within people can only be done during the full moon at night. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class